Ethanol has become an increasingly popular fuel source. Because ethanol can be produced from a variety of plant sources, it is a renewable energy source with positive effects on the environment relative to petroleum-based fuels. Ethanol may be produced from a variety of inputs, but a common feedstock used for ethanol production within the United States is grain. Currently available ethanol is typically made from grain(s) such as corn, wheat, barley, soybeans, milo, and other grains. Such potential inputs into the ethanol production process are available in abundance in the United States. While providing environmental advantages over petroleum-based fuels, ethanol fuels still possess many of the advantages of petroleum-based fuels, such as the ability to power appropriately configured internal combustion engines and to be distributed in a liquid form.